


Apology Accepted

by myownspecialself



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspecialself/pseuds/myownspecialself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly!Clex fic in which Clark is currently sleeping every night on the couch in the study. But not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

## Apology Accepted

by Myownspecialself

<http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mosself>

* * *

* * *

Sequel to 'Harsh Words,' a drabble I wrote a while back. You can find it at  
[http://www.livejournal.com/talkread.bml?journal=mosself&itemid=43646](http://www.livejournal.com/talkread.bml?journal=mosself&itemid=43646)

This ficlet originally appeared in an unpolished and more primitive form in my LiveJournal in July 2003. 

Thanks to Edgecity for the beta on such short notice. 

Dedicated to Celli on her birthday. 

* * *

"You're pathetic, Lex. You know that?" 

"If you say so." He waited a couple of seconds before looking up from his book. 

"No, really. You're . . . ridiculous." He hoped he was just imagining the whine in Clark's voice. "Pigheaded, too." 

Twenty-three is way too old to be sulking like that, he thought, and yet, there Clark stood. In the doorway of their bedroom. And he was making big, round eyes to emphasize the indignity. 

"Clark, we've talked about this before." Lex looked down at his book. "All you have to do is apologize." 

"For _what_?!" 

"You know what for." 

"You're ridiculous. I am not going to apologize." 

"Then why don't you continue to sleep in the study--" 

"Why are you so touchy, Lex?" 

"We've talked about this before. Remember?" 

"Yes. And I've told you before that you're ridiculous." He watched Clark try for a sneer. " _Remember_?" 

"Fine, Clark." He closed the book. "I'm going to bed now. Do you need another blanket? I know it often gets cold in the study." 

"Let me tell you what you can do with the blanket, Lex." 

"Good night, Clark." He reached out and switched off the lamp. 

Clark slammed the door in response. 

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't alone in the bedroom. He turned on the bedside lamp. 

"Don't worry . . ." Although not completely awake, he caught the annoyance and disgust in Clark's voice, which came from the closet. "I'm just getting a blanket." 

"Here. Take another pillow, too." 

"Thanks." Clark emerged from the closet and walked over to take the pillow. "Good night." The voice was now forlorn. 

He was just about to respond in kind when he felt a whisk of air and then something soft brushed against his lips. He glanced at the door. 

It had already closed. 

* * *

He managed not to jump when Clark slammed his coffee mug down-- not too hard-- on the table. He waited a couple of seconds and then faked idle curiosity as he tore his eyes from the newspaper to look up at Clark. 

"This is all about the fact that I screamed 'Who's your daddy' the other night when we were having sex?" Clark seemed truly baffled. "You're unbelievable, Lex." 

"It's about the fact that you won't stop saying it when we fuck." He kept his voice even. "It really bothers me. You know that." 

"Yes, I know. You've told me before. And you did this to me before." Clark's sigh would have made any martyr proud. "And you know what? I am not going to apologize this time. Just get over yourself." 

"Okay." He shrugged. "Fine," he added, even though it wasn't fine at all. 

"Besides, I didn't mean anything by it." Clark sounded truly indignant at Lex's own indignation. "You, on the other hand, have said things in the past, deliberately cruel things--" 

"And I've apologized. I've apologized for calling you E.T. Apologized for calling you Chewbacca--" 

"Which made absolutely no sense, because I'm not hairy. Not even when compared to you!" 

He fought back the urge to smile at Clark's flaring nostrils. 

"And don't think I've forgotten about the time you called me 'The Last Schlub of Krypton.'" 

"I realized that it truly upset you, which is why I apologized. You, on the other hand, upset me and yet you refuse to apologize." 

"But it wasn't an insult, Lex. We were having sex at the time." 

"Whatever." He stood up and turned away from the table. "Have a nice day at the office." He took a step. He didn't get very far. 

"I guess I should say the same to you," Clark purred in his ear. "You arrogant, sexy bastard." 

"Clark, I'm going to be late." He tried to wiggle free of the iron grip. 

"I just want to wish you a nice day," Clark said as he licked his ear. "And I want you to have this little souvenir," he said as he ground his cloth-covered groin into Lex's thigh. Hard. There would be a bruise. 

"Thanks." He removed himself from Clark's arms. "But I'd rather have the apology." He patted the bulge in Clark's crotch. "Not that this doesn't tempt me." He turned. 

As he walked out of the kitchen, he was sure that Clark was fighting very hard to not use his heat-ray. 

* * *

"In the study? Again?!" 

"Uh-huh." He kept his voice even as he added, "and I'll welcome you back into this bed with open arms--" and legs, he thought to himself-- "just as soon as you say, 'I'm sorry.'" 

"Bite me," Clark muttered as he stalked out of their bedroom. 

"Just knock on the door and say, 'I'm sorry, Lex.' And presto-change-o: Happy husband," he called as Clark slammed the door after himself. 

He sighed. What did he really hope to achieve here? And when had he started becoming his father? So unyielding, unbending; always too keen to make a point, to stand on principle. 

And what had happened that he ended up saying no to night-time nookie? Wasn't he just cutting off his nose to spite his face (or other parts of his anatomy)? 

He missed that heavy warmth lying next to him at night. And he missed even more that heavy warmth on top of him, above him, driving into him. 

He sighed again, softer this time, because his eyes were already closing. 

* * *

He jerked awake. It was dawn. 

A dull, loud thump rattled the bedroom door and made him realize what had awakened him. Then there was another thump, louder than the previous one, and the lamp on the nightstand started to sway. 

"Clark?" 

"Yes, Lex." Another thump, and the door shook again. 

"So, you're knocking on the door. I think I can guess why." He waited for the apology that he knew would follow. 

"Lex, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for saying that and for upsetting you." 

A pause. He was just about to respond, when-- 

"But more importantly, Lex, can you guess what I'm knocking _with_?" 

~ 


End file.
